Seeing is Believing
by Extreme Dinosaur Fangirl
Summary: When Spittor encounters someone from his past. Will new relationships form or will every thing take a turn for the worst?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:I don't own the extreme dinosaurs or any characters from it I only own Vespa.

Prolouge

A fisherman was out on Lake Delta in the edge of Guatemala. He was minding his own business when he felt his boat rock back and forth. He took out his video camera and filmed at what looked like a shark's tail that went under the boat. He looked and the animal jumped the boat and went back into the water knocking him, camera and all into the water. The creature took off without a trace. The fisherman found the camera and brought it back into the boat. He looked at the footage and hoping that the news media would believe him. He went back to shore and then to the nearest media station.

The creature thought to herself as she was heading to her home _Wow Vespa, that was a close one._ Vespa is an Aqua Raptor. Aqua raptors have normal serpentine tails, but the end of it is a shark tail, that is used for maneuvering through the water. Vespa had some turquoise, Quetzalcoatl style feathers that are always tied back with water hyacinth root but, let's it down every now and then to scare humans. Her color is an ice blue, with paler underside and ocean blue stripes on her tail, with starburst orange eyes that burn like fire. She lives in an old, Aztec town that she calls home. She is a little too smart for her own good, but she fixed up the town and left the trees for cover.


	2. Breaking News

Chapter 1: Breaking News

In a secluded volcano, the Raptors were working on some plans to take over the world, well two of them were anyway. Haxx was watching his favorite show when it was interrupted by a news flash.

The news caster was saying "_We had gotten this video from a fisherman earlier today." _

They showed the video and Haxx said "No way!"

Bad Rap and Spittor looked in and said "What's no way?"

Haxx said "Just come in here and see for yourselves."

They did and didn't believe what they saw either. They saw a dinosaur-like creature in the video.

After the 5 minute video was over, the news castor came back on and said _"What is this creature? You decide. Now back to you Kathy" _

Then Bad Rap turned off the T.V as Haxx said "Do you think it could be another Raptor Bad Rap?"

He said "It might be Haxx."

Spittor asked "What do you think we should do?"

Bad Rap responded "We should see if we can find the creature and if what we saw in the video was real we might be able to get it to attack the dinosaurs."

Spittor said "There is another option Bad Rap."

Bad Rap asked "What would it be?"

Spittor said "We could get it to join our pack, or use a Sonic disruptor to blow up the volcano that is in the lake."

Bad Rap said "That is a brilliant idea Spittor."

Meanwhile back at Guatemala, Vespa was watching the news flash on her T.V., that she had rigged up.

She screamed out loud "GREAT, I'LL NEVER GET ANY PEACE AROUND HERE NOW!"

She turned off the T.V. and went back to the lake to swim some more. As she was swimming, she saw more humans than she has ever seen before on her lake, and she didn't like it at all.


	3. A Close Encounter

Chapter 2: A Close Encounter

The Raptors got on to their hovercrafts and went to investigate Lake Delta. When they got there, they saw humans were already on the lake looking for the creature. Bad Rap, Spittor, and Haxx had out their binoculars, but couldn't see the creature.

Bad Rap finally said "Bring out the sonic disruptor Spittor, then get Haxx to go down to the volcano and place it right beside it."

Spittor got out the device and gave it to Haxx who after he was through getting the gear on went down under the water, since he believed there wasn't any creature.

As he was nearing the volcano, he heard something growling.

He looked down at the volcano and saw a shape move over it. He thought to himself, _ Is that the creature? _ He saw it come up at him and he started swimming for his life. He looked behind and it roared at him. Haxx bolted and it was following him.

When he reached the surface he ran out of the water screaming.

He said to the others "There's something down there Spittor and it chased me back to the surface and roared at me."

Under the water Vespa was thinking, _That will keep anyone from snooping around._

Back on dry land with the Raptors.

Bad Rap said to Haxx "What did the monster look like?"

He said "It looked like a Raptor, but I don't know of any Raptors that are aquatic."

They looked at the lake and saw bubbles coming up and something was following them. It surfaced and said "Semi-aquatic is more appropriate."

The raptors screamed and she screamed back at them and dove head first under the water. The Raptors moved back a couple of steps then Vespa came back up right in front of Haxx and roared at him again and he ran. She laughed a little bit and dove back under.

Spittor said "It couldn't be."

Bad Rap said "It couldn't be what Spittor?"

Spittor said "She's an aqua raptor Bad Rap."

He knew what those were and said "Why do you think that?"

Spittor said "I saw her tail and it was a sharks tail Bad Rap."

Haxx said "What's an Aqua Raptor guys?"

Spittor face palmed and said "They're a type of raptor that is semi-aquatic and use their tails which look normal until you get to the end. Then you see it has a shark tail instead of the normal tip."

Bad Rap asked "How did you know that?"

He said "I know this because I used to know one that lived is this lake and her name was Vespa."

Vespa on the other hand thought, _Why does that pink one seem familiar? _

She listened to the voices topside and thought,_ Wait, that voice. It is Spittor! I thought he disappeared. _

She smiled because she's had a crush on him for like ever.

She resurfaced and said "Spittor is that you?"

Spittor looked at her and shook his head then said "Vespa is that really you?"

She said "Why don't you ask me a question that only the real Vespa would know, and you'll find out."

He thought a second and said "Vespa if that is really your name what is my secret that I only told you."

She thought a moment and remembered that he had a color mutation that he wasn't proud of that made him pink.

She finally said "Your embarrassed that you have a rare color mutation that makes you pink."

He looked at her and said "Vespa it is you."

She smiled at him and said "Great to see you too Spittor."


End file.
